Xanxus est malade ?
by eya-chan
Summary: Xanxus agi bizarrement mais qu'a t'il donc venez avoir la réponse


En Italie ,ce jour là ,le soleil étais brillant éclairait le ciel bleu , les oiseaux chantaient , et le calme régnait , tous pour faire sourire n'importe quel homme …

« -VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII !!! ESPECE D'ENFOIRER DE MES DEUX !! »

Ou pas finalement .

Dans le grand manoir de la varia, qui était a la sortie de la ville , un requin au long cheveux gris courait a pleine gambes a moitié nu derrière un petit prince avec une très bonne humeur des le matin , se qui était d'ailleurs inquiètent des le matin , et venait de jouer un mauvais tour au requin qui était de très mais alors de très mauvaise poil .

Lavi regardait la scène indifféremment ,tendit que le travesti tentait sans vainc de calmer ses deux « amis » .

Donc tous était a la normale chez nos adorer varia .

Cependant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et vous-même avez remarquer je pense .

Le boss de la varia le fameux Xanxus, avait un léger sommeil et avec tous ce boucan , les membre de la varia devaient justement être déjà mort avec une balle planter dans le crane . Mais non rien ne vint même pas un doux « fermez là déchet » des le matin . ce qui était vraiment mais alors la vraiment bizarre .

Donc tous les membre de la varia se dirigèrent a l'intérieure de la demeure .

« -voi !!! vous trouvez pas sa bizarre que ce foutu boss ne s'est pas encore réveiller même âpres tous de boucan - dit le squale

- peut être qu'il est mort !! ushishishishi

- peut être qu'il faut aller voir s'il va bien »dit lavi en s'inquiétant sur le sore de son chaire boss .

Mais décidément le pauvre lavi est vraiment plus suicidaire qu'il ne parait . parce réveiller un Xanxus de mauvais poil et surtout que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui aujourd'hui , était vraiment un acte suicidaire . Et si j'avais trouver un mot qui pouvait exprimer le suicide bien plus je l'aurais s'en doute employer .

Et donc la douce voix de squalo surgis pour répondre a la suggestion de notre chaire lavi-a-tan .

« -VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII . MAIS CA VA PAS TOI ?!! REIVEILLER LE BOSS DE SON SOMEILLE T'ES VRAIMENT PAS DANS TON ASSIETE !!!!

-squa-chan a raison !! mais il faut comeme voire si le boss va bien non ?!!

-Ishishishishishi »était se que trouver le prince a dire , qui trouver d'ailleurs la situation plutôt amusante .

« -bon que direz vous si juste un de nous y aille , comme ca le nombre de mort sera diminuer non ?!!

-Mais oui !!! très bonne idée lavi-chan !!

-alors qui va y aller » dit maarmon qui était sortie de je ne sais ou .

C'est alors que tous les membres de la varia se tournèrent vers lavi , le regardent bizarrement .

«- quoi !! je ne vais pas y aller moi . je ne suis pas si suicidaire que je ne parais . »

Tous le regardaient pas convaincu par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer .

« -et pourtant c'est toi qui a proposer l'ide » marmonna mamon

Tous le monde refusaient d'y aller .

Le prince avait provoquer lavi sur le fait qu'il ne tenait pas parole suivi , d'insulte de la part de lavi , puis des sifflement de couteaux dans l'aire , suivit de cri de douleur , et des ushishishi … tous ca sous les yeux d'un squalo sur les nerfs prêt a exploser , et puis …

« - !!!! FERMEZ LA ESPECE DE CONNARDS , c'est moi qui va voire se putain de boss bonde de lâche . »

Tous arrêtaient leur activité , un prince essayant de tuer un lavi qui était par terre , et un lussuria qui essayer de les calmer . le regardèrent tous avec des yeux rond .

Le squale a moitie nu se dirigea vers sa chambre pour mètre un pantalon , avec les hurlement de lussuria , sur le fait qu'il allait pleurer sa mort .

* * *

C'est alors que squalo se dirigea vers la chambre de notre chaire Xanxus .

Il frappa a la porte… rien vint . même pas un casse-toi .

Il refrappa . et encore personne ne lui répondit . alors il prit l'initiative d'enter .

C'est alors qu'il regarda la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour . ses jambes tremblaient , un horrible frisent lui traversa tous le Corp. Il se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas . et non il ne rêvait pas . son cœur s'était mit a battre a la chamade . Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine , comme pour essayer d'arrêter , ce mouvement qui lui faisait mal au cote , lui donnant l'impression que son cœur allait sortie de sa poitrine . et pourtant s'était vrai .

Devant ses yeux , un corps étendue sur le lit , dont les couvertures étaient par terre . un corps souple mais pourtant muscler . humide par la sueur qu'il dégageait . pale , plus pale que d'habitude , les yeux mis clos , la respiration saccader .Xanxus le regardait dans les yeux . n'osant même pas parler .

Squalo s'approcha de lui , le toucha comme pour s'assurer si c'est vraiment vrai . et le contacte de sa peau lui dit que oui . puisque squalo avait toucher une peau brulante , et avait vite retirer sa main .

Le squale mit sa main sur sa bouche , il ne croyait toujours pas .

He oui Xanxus est malade .

Chose qui était impossible . mais pourtant logique . Xanxus est aussi un humain . et les humais peuvent tomber malade .

Le squale était rester la pour lui , avait prit soin de lui , et n'avait laisser personne approcher la chambre de Xanxus . il avait voulu voir ce cote faible de Xanxus , seul , c'était seulement lui qui avait le droit de le voire ainsi , lui seulement .

Et bizarrement Xanxus n'as pas dit non .

* * *

Le lendemain personne n'as su pourquoi squalo était encore vivant , ni pourquoi , il suivait Xanxus partout , n pourquoi ce dernier ne l'appelait plus « déchet »

Finalement ce n'était pas un jour normal chez la varia en fin de conte .

Fin

Bon alors donnez moi votre Avit ^^


End file.
